La Hermandad de los Merodeadores
by Daryanis
Summary: Todo el mundo en Hogwarts los conoce, vayan donde vayan, siempre llaman la atención. Ellos son los Merodeadores, el grupo de chicos más famoso y admirado del colegio. Acaban de iniciar su sexto curso, preparados para vivir nuevas aventuras, travesuras y romaces. Pero, lo que no esperan, es que fuera de los muros del castillo, una terrible amenaza comienza a propagarse
1. Los hermanos Black y Potter

_Disclaimer: La matoría de los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, los demás son producto de mi imaginación  
_

**Los hermanos Black y Potter**

La luz del sol vespertino se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana, arrancando suaves reflejos rojizos a los banderines de Griffindor que decoraban las paredes del dormitorio.

Aun desde la cama, Sirius Black dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio, para luego apuntar con su varita en dirección a la ventana, haciendo que las cortinas se cerraran de golpe y una agradable penumbra volviera a reinar en la estancia.

Mucho mejor, pensó. Así podría dormir un poco más.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se reacomodó, el sonido producido por unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta, consiguió acabar con la tranquilidad de la habitación. El muchacho hizo oídos sordos, y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, intentando retomar el sueño.

—¡Sirius! Sé que estás despierto.

«¿Es que en esta casa ya no se puede dormir?»

Resignado y malhumorado, el muchacho salió de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, donde los golpes seguían sonando insistentemente.

—¡Que ya voy! —masculló, antes de abrir— ¿Y ahora qué quieres, hermanito? —preguntó, cargando la última palabra de un claro tono sarcástico.

—¿Aún estás así? —Regulus Black observó a su hermano, quien se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, en actitud distraída, con ojos somnolientos, y vestido tan solo con el pantalón del pijama.

—¿Así cómo? —Sirius enarcó una ceja

—Nos vamos en diez minutos —se limitó a responder Regulus—, te espero en la entrada —dicho esto, el muchacho echó a andar, arrastrando con él su baúl escolar.

Sirius observó a su hermano perderse escaleras abajo ¿De qué iba? ¿Por qué narices tenía que despertarlo tan temprano? Tras la noche épica que había pasado, se merecía un descanso en condiciones.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida asomara a su rostro cuando ciertas imágenes de la fiesta pasada, volvieron a su mente ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? ¿Anna? no, ¿Diana?... Sacudió la cabeza, no era capaz de recordarlo. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama. Pero en el breve recorrido, su mirada pasó por el calendario pegado en una de las paredes de la habitación ¡Uno de Septiembre!

—¡Mierda! —masculló. Llevaba todo el verano deseando que llegara ese día, y cuando por fin se cumplía su deseo, él lo olvidaba—«Genial, volveré a llegar tarde al tren».

Se moría por regresar a Hogwarts, ver a James, Remus y Peter, y descansar del ambiente cargado de hipocresía y falsedad que dominaba en su casa.

Por suerte ya tenía el baúl preparado, así que se vistió rápidamente y bajó a reunirse con su hermano, que ya se estaba despidiendo de su madre.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño, y no olvides escribirnos—Walburga, abrazó a Regulus, intentando que no se le notaran las lágrimas que siempre asomaban a sus ojos, cuando tenía que separarse de su adorado hijito.

—Tranquila, madre, no lo haré —respondió el joven, con una sonrisa.

«Pelota»—Sirius contuvo una mueca cínica.

Al percatarse de que su hijo mayor, había bajado, Walburga se giró hacia él, no sin antes sustituir la mirada de cariño que le había dedicado a Regulus, por otra de reproche.

—Vaya, por fin te dignas a honrarnos con tu presencia —comentó la mujer, con un deje sarcástico en la voz—. Marchaos ya, no sería justo que tu hermano llegara tarde por esperarte —Walburga hizo un gesto de cabeza, en dirección a Kreacher, quien asintió, entendiendo lo que pretendía su ama.

El elfo doméstico de la familia Black, se acercó a ambos hermanos y tras tocar a cada uno con una mano, los tres desaparecieron, para materializarse un segundo después en la estación de King´s Cross.

* * *

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba abarrotado, al parecer los hermanos Black no eran los únicos que habían esperado al último momento para salir de sus casas. Miraras donde miraras, decenas de niños y adolescentes corrían por todas partes, despidiéndose de sus familias, o peleando por entrar al tren y coger un compartimento libre.

Sirius, caminaba distraído e intentando abrirse paso a empujones. La vorágine de alumnos le dificultaba la vista de manera considerable. Quizás por eso, cuando se topó de bruces con la chica, ya era demasiado tarde, y no pudo evitar que ella cayera al suelo, soltando un sinfín de maldiciones.

—¡Oye, mira por dónde vas! —protestó Sirius

La muchacha se incorporó, y se giró hacia él, clavándole unos ojos grises que destilaban irritación.

—Black, tenías que ser tú ¡Cómo no! —dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

—¡Potter! —Sirius la observó, sorprendido, había cambiado mucho durante el verano. Gabrielle Potter era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, sin embargo eso no implicaba que mantuviera con ella una relación especialmente afable, más bien todo lo contrario, ambos se dedicaban a molestarse el uno al otro constantemente. Algo que cuando eran niños había comenzado como un juego, con el paso del tiempo, se había incrementado, como consecuencia de la rivalidad entre sus casas, pues a diferencia de James, ella estaba en Slytherin—. No te había reconocido ¿Ahora te ha dado por el rosa? Sinceramente, el azul te quedaba mejor —añadió con una expresión divertida, señalando el pelo de la chica.

Como metamorfomaga que era, Gabrielle, adoraba cambiar la tonalidad de su cabello, habiendo probado ya con toda la gama de colores existentes, lo cual se había convertido en una sustanciosa fuente de bromas para Sirius y James.

—¿Dónde está Regulus? —preguntó ella, ignorando completamente el comentario del chico.

—Buscándote, supongo—respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Y James? —añadió

—Buscándote, supongo —lo imitó ella. Ya tenía a Sirius calado, y sabía que estaba tratando de enredarla, como siempre.

—Touché —admitió él, con una sonrisa—, Regulus acaba de entrar en el tercer vagón, pero yo que tú aprovechaba para disfrutar de unos últimos momentos de libertad, en cuanto te vea no te dejará sola, se ha pasado todo el verano hablando de ti —agregó con una mueca de fastidio.

Gabrielle dejó que una sonrisa divertida asomara a su rostro

—James también ha entrado ya —señaló el vagón situado detrás del muchacho—, y no te preocupes, Black, si no quisiera estar con tu hermano, no saldría con él —añadió ella, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, en dirección al tercer vagón.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía que veía Gabrielle en Regulus, además claro está, de su brillante inteligencia, su carácter cortés y atento, su habilidad en el quidditch, su evidente atractivo al estilo Black… Demasiado "perfecto" ¿Qué emoción podría encontrar en estar con alguien así?

El muchacho entró en el vagón que le había indicado Gabrielle, para iniciar la búsqueda de James, pero en cuanto oyó la voz de Lily Evans en el compartimento que tenía a su derecha, una mueca traviesa se formó en su semblante. Su amigo no desperdiciaría una ocasión de fanfarronear un poco delante de la prefecta de Griffindor.

Abrió la puerta, confirmando así su teoría, James se apoyaba contra la pared de la cabina, en actitud desenfadada, luciendo su típica sonrisa de "miradme, soy el maravilloso James Potter".

En los asientos de la cabina, estaban sentadas dos chicas, una enfrente de la otra. Lily miraba por la ventana, probablemente intentando ignorar lo que fuera que Potter les estaba contando, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que este tratara de lucirse delante de ella, mientras que la otra chica escuchaba con atención al muchacho.

—Chicas ¿Os está molestando este idiota? —bromeó Sirius en cuanto entró

—¡Sirius! —James le sonrió afectuosamente— .Les estaba contando a Lily y Brooke como nos colamos en las cocinas el curso pasado, y encantamos toda la comida de Slytherin para que supiera a papel —explicó James, para luego girarse y guiñarle un ojo a la pelirroja, quien simplemente rodó los ojos, para luego volver a mirar por la ventana.

—¡Ah! Que buenos tiempos —admitió el aludido en tono nostálgico—. Pero ahora estamos en sexto, hemos madurado, esas travesuras quedaron en el pasado —añadió, adoptando una expresión seria.

—Eso no hay quien se lo crea, Black —la chica sentada en frente de Lily, enarcó una ceja a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada divertida. Brooke Davis era una Griffindor, hija de una bruja latinoamericana y un muggle inglés. A pesar de ser una de las mejores amigas de la prefecta Lily Evans, ella sí sabía apreciar el complicado arte de las bromas de los merodeadores, de hecho, podría decirse que era una de sus admiradoras.

—Creo que no me has entendido, preciosa —volvió a hablar él, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la muchacha, y le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros—, he dicho que hemos dejado "esas" travesuras. Obviamente eran cosas de niños, pero las de este curso serán… épicas —terminó la frase mostrando una sonrisa seductora, de esas que hacían que todas las chicas de Hogwarts cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos. Me acompañas Brooke —lo interrumpió Lily, con intención de evitar que su amiga sucumbiera a los encantos de Sirius Black

—Yo estoy bien aquí —respondió la aludida en tono distraído y sin poder apartar la mirada del muchacho.

—No era una pregunta —insistió la pelirroja, al tiempo que se levantaba y cogía a su amiga por un brazo, arrastrándola tras de sí.

—Te veo al llegar, Davis —Sirius le guiñó un ojo a la chica, lo que provocó que ella dejara escapar un suspiro apenas audible

En cuanto ambas desaparecieron, James se dejó caer en frente de Sirius.

—Me has espantado a las chicas, Canuto —dijo en falso tono de reproche.

—Cada vez estás más cegato, Jamie, no pueden resistirse a mí, ya has visto a Brooke—respondió el aludido fingiendo sentirse ofendido—. Además no era a mí al que Evans estaba ignorando completamente —añadió con una sonrisa desafiante.

James enarcó una ceja

—¡Bah! Está loca por mí, y por eso se hace la interesante —contestó en tono orgulloso.

—Lo que tú digas —Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Por cierto he visto a tu hermana —añadió, para cambiar de tema—, está guapísima, quizás este curso me pase por la mesa de Slytherin de vez en cuando —una sonrisa pícara asomó a su rostro.

—Como si le cantas una serenata bajo la ventana, sabes que va a pasar de ti —respondió James, divertido.

Sirius estaba a punto de replicar, cuando un muchacho castaño se asomó al interior de la cabina.

—¡Hola chicos!

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron las miradas hacia la entrada del compartimento, donde Remus los saludaba mostrando su sempiterna sonrisa. Detrás de él, estaba Peter Pettigrew, quien sujetaba una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores, como si fuese un tesoro.

—¡Lunático! ¡Colagusano! ¿Cómo os ha ido el verano? —James saludó a sus dos amigos.

—Muy bien —respondió Remus, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Potter—. No sabía que habían hecho a Gabrielle y Regulus prefectos. Estaban los dos en la reunión —añadió mirando a sus respectivos hermanos.

—Genial —comentó Sirius irónicamente—, ahora sí que van a ser la "prefecta" pareja

Lupin sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, y a continuación volvió a dirigir la mirada a James

—También estaba Lily —añadió, con una sonrisa divertida. Remus estaba convencido de que Potter no solo veía a la pelirroja como un reto, o un blanco de sus bromas, a pesar de que este se empeñase en demostrar lo contrario, aprovechando cualquier ocasión en la que pudiera ligar con otras chicas.

—Por favor, no saques el tema —pidió Canuto, antes de que James volviera a su modo "rompecorazones ofendido"

—De acuerdo —aceptó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Habéis leído el Profeta últimamente? Al parecer ha habido más ataques de mortífagos a familias muggles —agregó, captando así la atención de sus amigos

—En mi familia no se habla de otra cosa, a mis padres solo les falta levantarle un altar a Voldemort —comentó Sirius con un claro deje de descontento— Me dan vergüenza ajena —añadió

No hacía mucho que se había corrido la voz de las actividades del mago oscuro y su grupo de acólitos, autodenominados mortífagos, pero aunque el ministerio insistía en que todo estaba bajo control y no tardarían en someterlos, los atentados continuaban aumentando. La amenaza todavía era leve, pero eso no evitaba que el temor comenzara a extenderse entre la población mágica.

James le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, tratando de imbuirle algo de ánimo. Estaba al tanto de la complicada relación que el chico tenía con su familia.

Desde el día en que lo pusieron en Griffindor, en lugar de Slytherin, habían comenzado a menospreciarlo y discriminarlo sin tapujos. Aun por encima, cuando Sirius se manifestó en contra de la obsesión con la pureza de sangre que el resto de los Black sostenía como si de un estandarte se tratara, las cosas habían empeorado, hasta un punto en el que el muchacho ya no sentía la mansión Black como un hogar, sino que prefería mil veces estar en Hogwarts, con los merodeadores, a quienes sí consideraba una auténtica familia.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a James, sabía que se preocupaba por él, pero no le agradaba inspirar compasión ni lástima en los demás, así que rápidamente, cambió de expresión.

—Bueno ¿Y qué tal tú, Peter? ¿Has mejorado algo en quidditch, o sigues siendo igual de patoso? —bromeó

El aludido pegó un brinco en su asiento, dejando caer la bolsa de grageas, de manera que su contenido se esparció por todo el suelo del compartimento. Había estado totalmente despistado hasta el momento, y oír su nombre provocó que se sobresaltara. Sus amigos no pudieron evitar que unas sonoras carcajadas salieran de sus gargantas.

—Pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho, hombre, era broma —se disculpó Sirius, dando un golpecillo con el puño en el pecho de Colagusano.

Entre risas y chistes, continuaron el viaje de camino a Hogwarts, emocionados con la cantidad de proyectos y travesuras que pretendían llevar a cabo en su sexto curso. Sin embrago, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar lo que ese año se les vendría encima. La sombra del miedo y la oscuridad había comenzado a crecer en el mundo mágico, y por mucho que quisieran ignorarla, no tardaría en alcanzarlos, cambiando sus vidas. Para siempre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Pues aquí tenéis el primer capi :) _

_Si queréis dejar reviews con vuestra opinión, serán más que bienvenidos XD, así como críticas sobre la narración o la ortografía (constructivas claro =P)_

_Muchos besos :)_


	2. Un slytherin para cada gusto

**Un slytherin para cada gusto**

Como cada uno de Septiembre, el comedor de Hogwarts lucía perfectamente decorado. Las largas mesas de las cuatro casas, rebosaban exquisitas viandas que hacían las delicias de los alumnos. Sin duda alguna, el banquete de inicio de curso era uno de los mejores de todo el año.

La menor de los Potter estaba sentada hacia el centro de la mesa de Slytherin, junto al grupo de alumnos más populares de la casa, al lado de Regulus y en frente de Alexis Jones, su mejor amiga desde que habían empezado a compartir habitación.

Mientras disfrutaban del copioso festín, los slytherins charlaban animadamente, poniéndose al día sobre las novedades acontecidas durante el verano.

—Estambul estuvo bien, aunque no tanto como Beijing, la muralla china es asombrosa. Tienes que ir, en serio —Alexis gesticulaba exageradamente, emocionada con el fabuloso viaje que había realizado esas vacaciones.

—Qué suerte tienes —admitió Gabrielle— Yo me he pasado todo el verano en nuestra casa de Brigthon. Cuando volvía de la playa lo único que podía hacer era jugar al quidditch con James —añadió con una mueca de fastidio.

—A mí no me importaría jugar a ciertas cosas con tu hermano —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el semblante de la rubia.

Gabrielle puso una expresión de asco, la idea de ver a James con su mejor amiga no le haría ninguna gracia. Además, su hermano no solía estar más de un par de semanas con la misma chica, no quería que luego Alexis se pasara el día llorando porque la habían dejado.

—¡Vamos! Jones, no empieces otra vez —Regulus enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que le dedicaba a la rubia una sonrisa exasperada.

—¿No estarás celoso, Reg? —le preguntó Gabrielle en tono bromista

—Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, preciosa —contestó él, justo antes de pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura y a continuación darle un beso en los labios.

—¡Oh! Iros a un hotel —Alexis hizo un gesto de hastío.

Gabrielle no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla asomara a sus labios, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía que era la chica más afortunada de Hogwarts, Regulus era sencillamente perfecto: guapo, inteligente, educado y con un prometedor futuro por delante… todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Bueno, quizás exagerara un poco, Sirius también era atractivo, pero a diferencia de Regulus, el mayor de los Black se lo tenía muy creído, además de ser un arrogante un presumido y un gamberro.

La chica aborrecía esa costumbre que tenían él y James de pasearse por Hogwarts como si fueran los reyes del lugar, haciendo siempre lo que les venía en gana, como si las normas estuviesen escritas para el resto de los mortales, pero no para ellos, no para los fantásticos James Potter y Sirius Black.

—No ¿Por qué? A mí no me importaría mirar, o unirme, si queréis —los interrumpió Barty Crouch, quien hasta el momento había estado hablando con Rabastan Lestrange.

—¿En serio? Eres asqueroso —Gabrielle le dedicó una mueca de repugnancia

El chico se encogió de hombros

—Y tú eres preciosa —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa

Regulus le clavó una mirada reprobatoria a su amigo, provocando que este bajara el rostro. El más joven de los Black no tenía problemas para imponerse cuando era necesario, sus compañeros lo sabían bien, aunque por lo general fuera muy educado y caballeroso, se volvía extrañamente frío e impasible cuando se enfadaba. Sus amigos lo respetaban y admiraban por igual, no en vano era un digno representante de una de las familias más importantes de la comunidad mágica.

La joven iba a replicar cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, giró entonces la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, un chico de séptimo al que acababan de hacer Premio Anual, y por lo tanto tenía la responsabilidad de dirigir a los prefectos.

—Potter, Black, tenéis que acompañar a los de primero a la sala común —ordenó con voz firme.

Regulus asintió y se levantó de la mesa, seguido de Gabrielle.

—Nos vemos luego Alex —le dijo la chica a su amiga, quien respondió con una sonrisa.

La pareja reunió a todos los alumnos de primero de Slytherin, dirigiéndolos hacia la salida del comedor, donde los prefectos de las otras casas hacían lo mismo. En pocos minutos lograron que todos abandonaran la gran estancia de manera ordenada.

Recorrían los pasillos del primer piso en dirección a las mazmorras, cuando un considerable alborozo, procedente del corredor aledaño, captó su atención.

—Llévalos tú a la sala común —le pidió Gabrielle a su novio—, ya voy yo a ver qué ocurre.

Tras el asentimiento del muchacho, la joven se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el barullo. Al doblar la esquina que daba al siguiente pasillo, su vista se encontró con un peculiar espectáculo: un montón de alumnos de Slytherin corrían como locos tratando de huir de un grupo de pequeños diablillos azules que los perseguían por todas partes, realizando verdaderos estragos.

Gabrielle contempló la escena, bastante perpleja ¡Duendecillos de Cornualles! ¿Qué hacían sueltos por los pasillos del castillo?

Encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, cuando en una esquina del corredor, pudo ver a su hermano, riéndose a carcajadas junto con Sirius Black y ese otro chico que siempre los seguía a todas partes, Peter Pettigrew.

Bueno, puede que hasta el momento esa panda de presumidos alborotadores hubiese podido hacer lo que se les venía en gana sin que nadie les parase los pies, y aun por encima, siempre apuntando a Slytherin como principal objetivo de sus bromas, pero ese año, las cosas iban a cambiar.

—¡Inmóvilus! —exclamó la joven apuntando con su varita a las pequeñas criaturas.

* * *

James no podía parar de reírse, no había planeado comenzar con sus travesuras ya el primer día, sin embargo, tras la cena él, Sirius y Peter se dirigían a la torre de Griffindor, cuando al pasar por delante del despacho de Filch, vieron la jaula con los duendecillos (que probablemente acababan de traer para las clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas), y simplemente, no pudieron resistirse. Canuto inventó una excusa para distraer al squib, mientras él y Colagusano la "cogían prestada"

Ahora se encontraba en una esquina del corredor, junto con sus dos amigos, disfrutando del divertido panorama que las criaturas les estaban ofreciendo.

—¡Mira ese! —Sirius le dio un codazo y señaló a un alumno de cuarto de Slytherin al que dos duendecillos estaban alzando por las orejas

—Oye, no muchos pueden presumir de haber volado sin escoba —James soltó una risilla

En ese momento oyeron como una voz femenina pronunciaba el hechizo "inmovilus", provocando que las criaturas se quedasen paralizas, y acabando así con su diversión.

—¿Quién ha sido la aguafiestas? —James pasó un rápido vistazo por la sala, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de su hermana, que se aproximaba a ellos, luciendo una expresión muy poco afable— Mierda —masculló el chico.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa con vosotros?—se limitó a decir la joven cuando estuvo en frente de los chicos— ¿Es que tenéis tres años?

—James, ¿vuestros padres no os enseñaron qué es de mala educación acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas? —dijo Sirius en tono despreocupado, al tiempo que miraba a su amigo

—Claro, Sirius, pero Gaby no nos va a acusar de nada ¿vedad hermanita? —intervino James, usando su tono más camelador.

Ella se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado a los duendecillos? —preguntó

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada —insistió Sirius

—Venga Gaby, Sirius tiene razón, no tienes pruebas —en la voz de James se apreciaba cierto tono de desafío.

—¡Eso, Filch no ha visto nada! —comentó Peter, envalentonado por la actitud de sus amigos

—¡Calla cenutrio! —Sirius le propinó una pequeña colleja en la cabeza a su amigo, quien murmuró un suave "auh" al tiempo que se rascaba la zona dolorida

Gabrielle sonrió triunfante. Se habían descubierto.

—Estáis castigados, los tres —habló finalmente—. Ahora volved a guardar a los duendes en sus jaulas, y mañana os quedaréis limpiando todos los calderos del aula de pociones —Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su sala común.

Los tres chicos la observaron alejarse, cada una con una sensación diferente: Peter arrepentido, porque por su culpa los habían descubierto; Sirius enfadado ¿quién se creía esa niñata?, y James, preocupado, pues cada día veía a su hermana más Slytherin y menos Potter.

* * *

Remus Lupin era un chico sensato y responsable, solía llevar todas sus tareas al día, era bastante tranquilo y no le gustaba meterse en problemas. Por eso, a muchos les extrañaba que alguien tan formal, se hubiese convertido en el mejor amigo de los alborotadores Potter y Black.

Pero lo que los demás no sabían, y Remus sí, era que bajo esa fachada de fanfarronería y pasotismo, se encontraban las dos mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida. No iba a negar que fueran unos holgazanes a los que gustaba gastar bromas y meterse en líos a todas horas, pero no lo hacían con mala intención, simplemente era su forma de ver el mundo, una manera más de divertirse que, al fin y al cabo, no hacía daño a nadie. Bueno, al menos, la mayor parte de las veces.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, podías confiar en ellos ciegamente, de eso Remus estaba totalmente seguro. Así se lo habían demostrado cuando en segundo curso descubrieron que él era un hombre lobo. En lugar de marginarlo, como habría hecho la mayoría de la gente, los dos muchachos se esforzaron al máximo hasta que lograron convertirse en animagos, para así poder acompañarlo en esas fatídicas noches de luna llena, y no solo eso, sino que también convencieron a Peter para que se les uniera.

De esta manera, consiguieron que, en cierto modo, Remus dejara de ver su condición de licántropo como una maldición. Ya nunca más se sentiría solo, porque, sucediera lo que sucediera, sus amigos estarían con él.

Por todo esto, cuando al despertarse esa mañana, vio que habían apagado su alarma, en lugar de enfadarse lo que hizo fue respirar hondo y contar hasta diez antes de tomar represalias.

Sirius y James habían creído que sería divertido ver como su amigo se ponía hecho un manojo de nervios por llegar tarde el primer día de clase. Pero no les había salido bien la broma, Lupin era como un reloj, y fue el primero en desvelarse.

Ahora, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a sus tres compañeros de dormitorio, correr de un lado a otro y vestirse a toda prisa, porque ya casi no les quedaba tiempo para desayunar.

Al final, no había sido su despertador el que se había apagado mágicamente, pensó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

—Tengo que reconocer que estoy orgulloso de ti, Lunático —James, sentado en el borde de su cama, se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas

—Y yo —añadió Sirius—, quien iba a decir que el bueno de Remus nos devolvería la broma —Sonrió a su amigo a través del espejo, en frente al cual se encontraba.

—Agradezco vuestros halagos, chicos, pero más vale que os deis prisa si queréis comer algo antes de ir a clase.

—Listo —Peter se acercó a Lupin y, apenas unos segundos después, se les unieron los otros dos.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras de los dormitorios, y salieron de sala común, en dirección al comedor. Nada más llegar, se sentaron en sus sitios habituales en la mesa de Griffindor.

James y Sirius en seguida comenzaron a devorar todo lo que tenían ante sí. A Remus siempre le impresionaba como podían comer tanto y nunca pillar una indigestión. Tras lanzarles una mirada reprobatoria, para que no armaran tanto jaleo, cogió una tostada y comenzó a untarla con mermelada. En ese momento, vio como Lily Evans y Brooke Davis se acercaban a ellos.

—Buenos días —los saludó la pelirroja, al tiempo que se sentaba en frente de él, al igual que hacía su amiga.

—Buenos días —respondió él, con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, Evans! —intervino James—, no me lo puedo creer, nos saludas a todos y no nos echas la bronca por el incidente de ayer con los duendecillos. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la prefecta de Griffindor? —preguntó el chico en tono divertido

—Pues, teniendo en cuenta que el curso pasado, no dejaba de sancionaros y no servía de nada, he decidido tomarme este año con más tranquilidad —respondió ella, sirviéndose un vaso de zumo

—Esa es una actitud muy sabia por tu parte —dijo Sirius, hablando con la boca llena de pastel de cerezas.

—Ya, bueno, supongo que ya tendréis bastante con que os castiguen vuestros hermanos pequeños —agregó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

James y Sirius pusieron con una mueca de fastidio, la pelirroja había dado en el clavo.

Las dos amigas no pudieron evitar que se les escapara una sonrisilla, no era habitual ver a esos chicos descolocados

—¿Habéis visto los nuevos horarios? —intervino Brooke—, tenemos casi todas las clases con Slytherin —dijo con cierto fastidio.

En el rostro de Lily, se dibujó un fugaz gesto de tristeza. El curso anterior, su amistad con Severus se había roto definitivamente. Solían tener pequeñas discusiones, pues ella no aprobaba el interés por las artes oscuras que su amigo había ido desarrollando, al igual que él no soportaba verla con Remus y otros chicos de Griffindor. Estas desavenencias habían hecho que poco a poco comenzasen a distanciarse, pero cuando él, la llamó "asquerosa sangre sucia" delante de medio colegio, Lily simplemente no se lo pudo perdonar. A partir de ese instante, la chica intentaba evitarlo en la medida de lo posible, pues ya no se sentía cómoda estando en la misma habitación que él. Pero por mucho que quisiese, no podía evitar cruzárselo en el comedor, o coincidir con él en algunas clases. Esos momentos eran realmente violentos para ambos, no en vano habían sido mejores amigos durante casi ocho años.

James observó a la chica, preocupado. Podía imaginar qué era lo que la inquietaba, y eso hacía que se sintiera furioso, no le gustaba ver ese gesto atribulado en la siempre sonriente Lily Evans. Una cosa era meterse con ella de vez en cuando para "hacerla rabiar un poquito", pero otra muy distinta era provocar que la muchacha se apenara, y es que James Potter, no soportaba ver a nadie triste, por eso, entre otras cosas, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo haciendo tonterías, para sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Lily, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico en tono reconfortante

Tan rápido como el gesto de tristeza había aparecido en el rostro de la prefecta, este se borró, dando paso de nuevo, a su encantadora sonrisa y, quizás a cierta expresión de asombro ¿James Potter la había llamado Lily?

—Sí, claro —respondió ella—. Bueno chicos, os veo en clase, voy un momento a la biblioteca a coger unos libros que encargué ayer —la pelirroja se terminó de beber el vaso de zumo

—¿En serio? —Sirius arqueó las cejas—, pero si ni siquiera han empezado las clases

—Deberías tomar ejemplo, Canuto —Remus sonrió

Lily se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa

—¡Espera! Voy contigo —dijo Brooke, acercándose a su amiga. Por mucho que le gustara estar con los merodeadores, sabía que si se quedaba con ellos, lo más probable era que acabara llegando tarde a clase, y no le apetecía empezar el curso perdiendo puntos.

Ambas chicas se despidieron con un gesto de mano y se encaminaron a la salida del comedor. Al ir distraídas en su conversación, no se percataron de que Alexis Jones, abandonaba la sala al mismo tiempo que ellas, y como consecuencia, Lily chocó contra la rubia, provocando que a esta se le derramara por toda la blusa, el café que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la pelirroja

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —La chica observó con disgusto el estropicio, en su uniforme, para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los arrepentidos ojos de Lily—. Evans, por qué no me sorprende —pronunció el apellido en un tono parsimonioso, al tiempo que la miraba con superioridad

—Deja que lo arregle —la prefecta decidió ignorar el tono despectivo de la slytherin y cogió su varita, conocía un hechizo quitamanchas bastante efectivo

—Ni de broma, no voy a dejar que una torpe como tú, me apunte con su varita, lo estropearías aun más —la interrumpió la rubia

—Ya vale Alexis —intervino Brooke—, ha sido un accidente y Lily ya se ha disculpado, si no quieres su ayuda lárgate de una vez, pero ahórrate esos aires de superioridad, que no vienen a cuento —la morena le lanzó una mirada desafiante, si había algo que no soportaba era a las niñas pijas y mimadas que se creían las reinas del universo solo por ser guapas o porque sus padres tuvieran dinero y, todas esas características, se reunían a la perfección en Alexis Jones.

La slytherin le devolvió la mirada durante unos breves segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del comedor, al tiempo que murmuraba un apenas audible "No vale la pena"

Lily dedicó a la morena una sonrisa de agradecimiento, desde luego, Brooke Davis era una buena amiga, de eso no cabía duda.

* * *

Alexis tuvo que volver a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa, por eso, para cuando llegó al aula de transformaciones, la clase ya había comenzado.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero no le dijo nada, quizás porque era el primer día. Cuando la maestra se dio la vuelta, la rubia soltó un resoplido y fue a sentarse hacia el medio del aula, entre sus compañeros de casa Snape y Nathan Avery.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó Severus en un susurro.

—Que tu amiga Evans es una inepta —respondió Alexis, clavando una mirada furiosa en la nuca de la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en primera fila ¡cómo no!

—Lily no es mi amiga, pero tampoco es una inepta —agregó Snape, visiblemente incómodo.

—Pues para no ser tu amiga, bien que la defiendes —lo picó Nathan, situado al otro lado de la rubia—. Yo estoy contigo Alex, qué se puede esperar de una sangre sucia —farfulló en tono despectivo.

Severus estaba a punto de saltarle a su compañero, pero sintió la mano de Alexis en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Será mejor que te calles, Avery —se limitó a contestar la chica en tono cortante.

El aludido enarcó una ceja, en señal de sorpresa, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios.

Aunque la familia de Alexis se jactase de ser de sangre limpia, a ella todo ese rollo le parecía una tontería ¿qué más daba eso? Siempre y cuando tuvieses dinero, belleza o inteligencia, ¿qué importaba el origen de tu familia? Por ejemplo, su amigo Severus era mestizo, pero también uno de los chicos más talentosos e inteligentes que había conocido nunca, si no fuera por su ayuda, la chica no habría superado ni la mitad de sus TIMOS el curso pasado. A la rubia, no le agradaba que llamaran a nadie sangre sucia, ni siquiera a la pelota sabelotodo de Lily Evans, y menos en los tiempos que corrían, pues aunque el ministerio se empeñara en negarlo, todo el mundo sabía que Voldemort y sus mortífagos, estaban ganando poder.

Alexis nunca lo reconocería, pero cuando alguno de sus compañeros de casa pronunciaba ese insulto, o se manifestaba a favor de los ideales de revolución del mago oscuro, un escalofrío de temor, le recorría toda la espina dorsal.

* * *

_¡Hola! espero que os haya gustado el capi, este fue un pelín más largo para que vayáis conociendo un poco más a los personajes XD_

_Si os gusta podéis dejar un review X) y también para cualquier crítica constructiva ;)_

_Besos :)_


	3. Nuevo profesor

**Nuevo profesor**

Desde que había comenzado su educación en Hogwarts, Gabrielle ya había tenido cuatro profesores diferentes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, uno por curso, pues debido a una razón u otra, estos siempre acababan dejando el puesto. Por eso en su quinto año, y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, la chica estaba ansiosa por saber quién sería el nuevo maestro.

—Mi padre dice que probablemente venga un exprofesor de Durmstrang —dijo Barty Crouch. El chico se había girado en su silla, de manera que apoyaba los brazos en el respaldo, para así poder hablar con Gabrielle y Regulus, que estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de detrás.

—No creo que Dumbledore traiga a nadie que haya enseñado allí —comentó Gabrielle, enarcando una ceja. Era bien sabido que el director de Hogwarts no aprobaba la supremacía que se le daba a las artes oscuras en la escuela nórdica.

—Pues yo he oído que el ministerio va a poner a una bruja del departamento de aurores —añadió Rabastan Lestrange, otro chico de Slytherin que se sentaba al lado de Crouch.

—Eso no me extrañaría, mis padres dicen que ya son horas de que el ministerio empiece a controlar un poco más a Dumbledore —dijo Regulus.

Como todos los años, la expectativa ante la llegada del nuevo profesor se extendía entre los alumnos como una plaga y siempre se oían diversos rumores a cada cual más descabellado, que la mayoría de las veces no pasaban de ser simples patrañas.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, provocó que todos los alumnos interrumpieran sus conversaciones y giraran las cabezas hacia la entrada. Un hombre alto y moreno, vestido de traje, se asomó al interior del aula.

Todas las miradas siguieron el trayecto del nuevo profesor, desde la puerta hasta el estrado. Era increíblemente elegante y atractivo, de hecho a varias alumnas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se les escapó algún que otro pequeño suspiro.

Cuando pasó a su lado, el hombre le dedicó una breve pero intensa mirada a Gabrielle, que hizo que esta sintiera sorprendida y un poco ¿intimidada? ¿A qué había venido eso? Aun así, la joven no pudo evitar reparar en la gracia y estilo con los que el profesor caminaba.

—Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Daniel Goffman y a partir de hoy seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —tenía una voz decidida y profunda con un leve vestigio de acento irlandés, lo cual solo contribuía a que se viera incluso más irresistible—. Aunque siendo sinceros, no creo que nada de lo que veamos en clase, sea más terrorífico que los TIMOS, a los que os tenéis que enfrentar este curso —comentó en tono cómplice, ganándose así una carcajada de los alumnos.

—¿Te suena de algo? —le preguntó Gabrielle a Regulus en un susurro.

—Nunca había oído hablar de él —respondió el chico, en el mismo tono de voz—, pero claramente no es una vieja bruja del ministerio —añadió, sonriendo.

La chica correspondió la sonrisa de su compañero y a continuación volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el tal Goffman.

El profesor alargó un poco más la presentación, resumiendo los temas que darían ese año y explicando brevemente como iba a enfocar las clases. Todos los presentes se llevaron una alegría cuando les hizo saber que era más partidario de la práctica que de la teoría, pues la profesora del curso pasado solo les hacía leer y copiar los temas miles de veces.

Cuando sonó la campana indicando el final de la clase, la mayoría de los alumnos se sintieron sorprendidos de lo rápido que se les había pasado la hora. Ese hombre tenía un don para mantener la atención de las masas.

—Bueno y con esto terminamos por hoy. ¿Alguna pregunta? —inquirió el señor Goffman enarcando una ceja, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.

Una alumna de Hufflepuff alzó la mano.

—¿Qué nota pedirá si queremos continuar con su asignatura el cuso que viene? —preguntó la chica.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.

—Bueno, es un poco pronto para pensar en eso, ni si quiera sé si continuaré en el puesto el curso que viene, he oído que está maldito —comentó en tono bromista—, pero si así se dan las circunstancias, aceptaré a cualquier alumno con una S en sus TIMOS —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Supongo que si no hay más preguntas, nos vemos en la próxima clase —concluyó.

Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger y abandonar el aula, ya era la hora de comer y la mayoría estaban hambrientos.

Mientras guardaba los libros en su bolso, Gabrielle no se pudo quitar la incómoda sensación de sentirse observada por el nuevo profesor. Sin embargo, una vez estuvo fuera de la estancia, se convenció de que no dejaba de ser más que eso, una sensación, al fin al cabo ¿qué interés podría tener él, en una simple alumna de quinto?

* * *

La primera semana de cuso se pasó demasiado rápido, y con esta la segunda y la tercera. A la mayoría de los chicos y chicas, les hubiera gustado que septiembre no terminara tan pronto, pues a medida que pasaba el tiempo, también se incrementaban los deberes y el trabajo, por no sumarle el inicio de las actividades extraescolares y la llegada de la lluvia y el frío

Por eso, cuando el sol asomaba entre las nubes, los alumnos de Hogwarts no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para salir a los exteriores del castillo y disfrutar de los últimos vestigios de buen tiempo.

James y Sirius estaban tumbados en la hierba, cerca del lago Negro, al amparo de la agradable sombra que les proporcionaba un longevo sauce, mientras que Remus se había quedado en la biblioteca, ayudando a Peter con sus deberes de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, aunque les habían prometido que no tardarían en acabar.

Habían estado hablando de nuevas jugadas de quidditch para poner en práctica en cuanto empezara la temporada, no podían relajarse, el curso pasado, Slytherin casi les había arrebatado la victoria. Sin embargo, interrumpieron la conversación cuando vieron a Remus acercarse a ellos, solo que, en lugar de Peter, era Lily Evans quien lo acompañaba.

Al ver a Lupin con la pelirroja, James sintió como algo se le revolvía en el estómago. El curso anterior, su amigo y la chica habían sido elegidos prefectos de Griffindor, por lo que sus responsabilidades los obligaban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, de esta manera, la buena relación que ya antes tenían, había llegado a convertirse en una sólida amistad. James sabía que solo eran eso, amigos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir una leve punzada de incomodidad cada vez que los veía juntos.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿qué narices le pasaba? Ni que estuviera enamorado de Lily Evans, solo era una chica más (una chica muy guapa, todo hay que decirlo), pero… por él podía estar con quien quisiera.

—¡Hola chicos! —los saludó Remus—¿Podemos acompañaros? —preguntó

—Sí claro —respondió James, incorporándose un poco, de manera que se quedó sentado—, ¿Qué ha pasado con Peter? y no es que no me agrade tu compañía, Evans, desde luego tú eres mucho más guapa que él —añadió sonriendo

—¿Gracias? —respondió ella enarcando una ceja, al tiempo que se sacaba el bolso y lo dejaba a su lado.

—No hay de qué —él le guiñó un ojo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa resignada. Sabía que muchas de sus compañeras estaban locas por ese chico. El aire despreocupado, pero a la vez presumido que lo caracterizaba era gracioso y, hasta encantador en ocasiones, aunque a ella conseguía sacarla de quicio, más que atraerla.

—Peter ha decidido ir a la sala común a practicar los hechizos aturdidores, no se le dan muy bien, y el señor Goffman quiere que nos salgan a todos para la próxima clase —explicó Remus.

—Me gusta ese tío —dijo James—. Hemos aprendido más en un mes con él, que todo el curso pasado con la profesora Reynald —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros

—Pues yo creo que hay algo siniestro en él —intervino Sirius—. No sé, es demasiado perfecto, demasiado "encantador" —pronunció la última palabra con cierto hastío.

—Claro, lo que te pasa a ti, es que estás celoso. Desde que ha llegado, las chicas ya no te prestan tanta atención —comentó James en tono burlón

—Mi querido amigo, no podrías estar más equivocado —comenzó a responder Sirius, en el mismo tono que James—, eso que insinúas es imposible, yo soy totalmente irresistible y ese tal Goffman, no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—¡Qué dices! ¿Tú has visto has visto como se ponen las chicas en clase? —replicó el moreno—, venga Evans, necesitamos una aportación femenina, ¿Tú a quién preferirías a Goffman o a Sirius? —James enarcó una ceja.

—No metáis a Lily en vuestras paranoias —intervino Remus

—Ahora tiene que responder, si no, me sentiré ofendido—dijo Sirius en tono dramático

—No pasa nada Remus —respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo— Lo siento, Sirius, pero siendo sinceros, el profesor Goffman es increíblemente atractivo.

—¡Ves! Te lo dije —saltó James, riéndose

—¡Joder Jamie! ni que estuvieras enamorado de él —Sirius puso una mueca mohína, antes de mirar de nuevo a la pelirroja—. Eso me ha dolido, Evans, y yo que pensaba dar una oportunidad a nuestro amor —dijo en exagerado tono teatral.

—Ponte a la cola Canuto ¿no sabes que Evans se muere por salir conmigo? —le dijo James, sonriendo divertido.

Remus miró a Lily, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza como queriendo decir "no tienen remedio"

La chica le dedicó una expresión escéptica a Potter, pero prefirió no discutir, al fin y al cabo, Remus tenía razón cuando le decía que Sirius y James no eran unos idiotas redomados, sino solo un par de chicos, que preferían aprovechar la vida al máximo, buscando siempre el lado divertido de cada situación.

Lunático sonrió, adoraba esos momentos de tranquilidad. Quien le diría un par de años atrás, que podría estar en el mismo lugar con James y Lily, sin que estos dos comenzaran a discutir. Claro que también era cierto, que ni su amigo picaba a la prefecta tanto como antes, ni Lily se tomaba sus bromas tan a pecho.

Con un suspiro se echó hacia atrás, recostando la espalda contra el tronco del sauce, bajo el cual estaban sentados. Su mirada abarcaba toda la periferia del lago Negro, por eso, fue entonces cuando vio a Gabrielle Potter, sentada en el embarcadero.

—Qué raro —murmuró

—¿El qué? —preguntó James.

—Tu hermana —Remus la señaló—, hoy no ha asistido a la reunión de prefectos, pensé que estaría enferma —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es cierto —intervino Lily—, y ahora que lo dices, ayer tampoco apareció en el grupo de estudio de Transformaciones —arrugó el entrecejo, intentando recordar cuál fue la última vez que había estado con la Slytherin. Cayó en la cuenta de que en los últimos días, Gabrielle se estaba saltando más de una reunión.

No se llevaba mal con ella, estaban juntas en varios grupos de estudio, y mantenían una relación bastante cordial, a pesar de que Alexis, la mejor amiga de Gabrielle, no tragaba a Lily.

—No está con Regulus ni con ninguno de esos idiotas de Slytherin, eso sí que es raro —intervino Sirius—, siempre los siguen a todas partes ¿Habrá problemas en el paraíso? —una sonrisilla le asomó al rostro.

—Seguro que eso te encantaría, Canuto —le comentó Remus, quien estaba al tanto de la tensa relación entre su amigo y su hermano pequeño.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, no iba a negarlo. No soportaba cuando Gabrielle iba a cenar a su casa y sus padres se pasaban toda la noche comentando la buena pareja que hacía con Regulus, el "gran futuro que tenían juntos", y de paso, menospreciándolo a él, por no hacer compañías como las de su hermano. Si le dieran un galeón cada vez que su madre le decía que se alejara de "el Potter problemático" ya tendría suficiente dinero para poder independizarse.

—Voy a hablar con ella —James se levantó—.Os veo en la cena —dijo, antes de alejarse en dirección al embarcadero.

* * *

Estaba sentada de espaldas a él, en el borde de la plataforma de madera. La suave brisa de la tarde le despeinaba la larga melena, que desde principios de verano, lucía de un llamativo rosa oscuro.

James se acercó en silencio y cuando estuvo justo tras ella, le tapó los ojos con ambas manos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó

—Hola James—se limitó a responder en tono aburrido

—Vaya, no muestres tanta emoción —dijo el chico irónicamente, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

La muchacha rodó los ojos

—¿Qué quieres, Jamie? —preguntó, para acelerar la situación

—Ey, no quiero nada ¿no puede un responsable hermano mayor simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de su adorable hermanita?

—Ni tú eres responsable, ni yo soy adorable —respondió ella enarcando una ceja

—Vale... —el chico vaciló un poco antes de hablar—, verás, Gaby, es que me han dicho que has estado un poco "ausente" estos día, y no sé… ¿está todo bien? —preguntó finalmente.

—Claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?—respondió ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Y con Black? ¿No habéis tenido ningún problema? —hizo la pregunta muy rápido, sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada.

—¿En serio?¡ James! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan…cotilla? —inquirió ella—, yo no te pregunto por cada chica con la que te lías —Gabrielle frunció el ceño, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno vale, vale —el muchacho aceptó la respuesta—. Entonces ¿no hay nada que quieras contarme?

—Sí qué te has puesto pesado —resopló ella. Su hermano era demasiado cabezota—. Está todo bien, de verdad —añadió en un tono de voz más calmado al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

En realidad no mentía, no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparse, Regulus era encantador y la trataba de maravilla, en clase era de las mejores, y con sus amigos tampoco había tenido ningún problema, podría decirse que su vida era prácticamente perfecta.

Solo necesitaba despejarse un poco, últimamente le dolía la cabeza con relativa frecuencia, sobre todo cuando estaba en lugares con bastante gente, por eso había decidido saltarse algunas reuniones extraescolares, simplemente para aprovechar unos minutos en soledad y tranquilidad. Pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse, solo una tontería pasajera.

James asintió, un poco más satisfecho con la respuesta de su hermana.

—Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí ¿vale? —dijo el chico, adoptando una expresión seria

—Que sí, idiota, no te preocupes —sonrió ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del momento de calma, algo poco habitual entre ellos.

—Entonces ¿preparada para perder el primer partido de temporada? —dijo James, con socarronería, rompiendo así el breve instante de paz.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Este año no os dejaremos marcar ni un punto —respondió ella, divertida.

El quidditch era uno de los pocos intereses que compartían, de hecho, cuando estaban de vacaciones se pasaban horas jugando en los jardines de su casa.

Continuaron hablando sobre el tema un largo rato, aunque básicamente, James se limitaba a picarla por que Griffindor había ganado el curso anterior. Sin que apena se dieran cuenta, había comenzado a anochecer, y los chicos decidieron que era mejor volver al castillo, si es que querían llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Se despidieron al entrar al comedor, para dirigirse cada uno a la mesa de su casa. James se sentó en su sitio habitual al lado de sus amigos, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su hermana, que ya se había reunido con su grupillo de Slytherin: Regulus Black, Barty Crouch, Alexis Jones, Rabastan Lestrange y varios chicos más que, al Griffindor no le agradaban en absoluto, como Avery, Mulciber y Snape.

No pudo evitar sentir una leve sensación de nostalgia, ya casi no compartía con Gabrielle momentos como los de esa tarde, y en cierto modo, eso lo apenaba, no quería que su hermana acabase convertida en una serpiente fría y sin escrúpulos.

* * *

_Holas aquí os dejo el tercer capi. Muchas gracias a LauryxBlack por su comentario XD. Espero que os guste :)_


	4. Nada de eso tenía sentido

**Nada de eso tenía sentido**

La sala común de Slytherin se localizaba tras un muro de piedra junto a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Era bastante amplia, y estaba decorada de manera muy elegante, con alfombras y sillones de color esmeralda, mesas para el estudio, un par de chimeneas y hasta un magnífico piano de cola. Varios alumnos permanecían en la estancia, haciendo deberes, jugando al ajedrez mágico, charlando, o simplemente haciendo tiempo antes de retirarse a dormir.

Sentadas en una lujosa alfombra persa, junto al fuego, dos chicas hablaban tranquilamente, mientras disfrutaban de una relajante taza de té.

—Te juro que no la aguanto —dijo Alexis—, primero me tira el café encima, y luego va de niña inocente, estoy segura de que lo hizo a propósito —protestó

—No creo que Evans lo hiciera a propósito, Alex —dijo Gabrielle en tono monótono, ya estaba más que habituada a oír a su amiga quejarse de Lily Evans, y la mayor parte de las veces, por tonterías. Pero así era Alexis, para ella cualquier cosa era un mundo.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó la aludida—, pero seguro que lo disfrutó. No es tan buena como todos piensan, te lo digo en serio, esa chica es una manipuladora, mira como trata a Severus.

—Severus la llamó "asquerosa sangre sucia" delante de medio Hogwarts —Gabrielle enarcó una ceja—, ni siquiera tú apruebas eso.

—Bueno, pero solo fue un arrebato, él intentó disculparse y ella no le dio ni una oportunidad —lo defendió Alexis

—¿Desde cuándo defiendes tanto a Snape? —la chica esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado

—¡Gabrielle Potter! no te atrevas ni a insinuarlo, Severus es majo, pero soy mucho para él —dijo con total naturalidad.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto admiro tu humildad? —inquirió la prefecta, sonriendo sarcásticamente

—Muy graciosa —contestó Alexis—. En cambio, tu hermano no está nada mal, podrías hablarle bien de mí…

—Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda —la interrumpió Gabrielle, dejando la taza a un lado.

—Me estás ignorando —Alexis puso una fingida expresión de pena

—No, tonta —la chica se puso en pie—, bueno un poquillo sí —sonrió.

—Vale lo pillo —aceptó la rubia—, pero es que es tan guapo, y me encanta como lleva el pelo, siempre despeinado y… —dejó de hablar al ver la mirada cortante de su amiga—. Ok, ya me callo —se encogió de hombros.

Gabrielle sonrió resignadamente, su amiga no tenía remedio.

—Hasta dentro de un rato —dijo

—Cómo odio que seas prefecta —comentó Alexis—, ahora siempre me dejas tirada.

—Puedes aprovechar para terminar tus deberes de Transformaciones —la aludida le guiñó un ojo, sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Acto seguido, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la Sala común.

* * *

En el dormitorio que compartían los cuatro merodeadores, el desorden formaba parte de la rutina diaria. La ropa y los zapatos se encontraban desperdigados por todas partes, los baúles y armarios abiertos, y las camas deshechas. Excepto, por supuesto, la zona de Remus Lupin que, en contraste con el resto de la habitación, siempre estaba perfectamente adecentada y pulcramente limpia, a pesar de las tentativas de sus compañeros para que se uniera a la anarquía que habían logrado instaurar en el resto de la estancia.

En ese momento, Lunático, acostado en su cama leía un libro, mientras sus amigos se preparaban para irse a dormir.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Sirius, tras pasarse una camiseta negra por la cabeza

—Acabamos de cenar, Canuto —Lupin lo miró por encima de su ejemplar de Historia de la Magia, enarcando una ceja.

—Pero no he comido casi nada —protestó él.

—Te has zampado dos platos de asado —replicó James, poniéndose el pantalón del pijama.

—Pues eso, no he comido casi nada —se encogió de hombros—. Voy a bajar a las cocinas a ver si los elfos se apiadan de mí —Sirius se volvió a poner las zapatillas que se acababa de quitar— ¿Alguien me acompaña?

—Yo tengo demasiado sueño —Peter soltó un bostezo, corroborando así, su argumento.

—Como veas —contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Jamie?

—Yo también estoy cansado —contestó el aludido—, pero si me trajeras un par de bollos, te estaría muy agradecido —añadió, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Tienes un morro que te lo pisas —contestó el moreno, al tiempo que se levantaba, y se dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio, sin embargo volvió a mirar a su amigo antes de salir— ¿De qué quieres los bollos? —preguntó en tono resignado.

—De crema —James ensanchó la sonrisa. Sabía que bajo esa fachada de tío duro y pasota, se escondía el mejor amigo que uno pudiese desear.

* * *

Esa noche le tocaba vigilar los pasillos de la planta baja además de los amplios corredores de altas columnas abiertos al patio. Ya había pasado la hora del toque de queda, pero como el clima era agradable, aun circulaba algún alumno atrevido por esa zona, remoloneando, antes de retirarse a sus dormitorios.

Gabrielle no tuvo mayor problema en despejar rápido el área, excepto quizás cuando un par de chicos de Ravenclaw, intentaron ligar con ella en lugar de obedecerla a la primera. Pero dejaron de hacerlo en el momento en el que la joven les dedicó una de sus miradas cortantes.

Tras rematar su trabajo, se acercó a uno de los huecos que había entre cada dos columnas, apoyándose contra la que tenía a su derecha, necesitaba tomar el aire y despejarse un poco. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la agradable brisa nocturna. Los malditos dolores de cabeza no habían remitido, más bien al contrario, en ocasiones sentía como si tuviese una colmena en el cerebro, un murmullo incesante de voces sin sentido. Había ido a la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey, se había limitado a recetarle un tónico que solo conseguía darle sueño.

—No debería andar sola por el castillo a estas horas, señorita Potter —oyó que decía una voz masculina a su espalda.

Gabrielle se giró, encontrándose así cara a cara con el señor Goffman. Como era habitual en él, vestía un elegante traje de estilo muggle, y la miraba sonriendo de medio lado, mientras mantenía una postura relajada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Acabo de terminar mi ronda, profesor, hoy me tocaba patrullar esta zona —se excusó ella.

El susodicho dio un par de pasos hacia la chica.

—En ese caso, le ruego que acepte mis disculpas —dijo él, ampliando la sonrisa

—No pasa nada —la muchacha hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—, de todos modos, ya me iba —añadió, tras lo cual hizo el amago de moverse, pero el hombre le interrumpió el paso.

—Sé que no es asunto mío —comenzó a hablar él—, pero no he podido evitar reparar en que últimamente está algo más distraída en clase. Si hay algo que le preocupe, puede compartirlo conmigo, quizás yo pueda ayudar, para eso están los profesores ¿no?—dijo en tono calmado, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro en ningún momento.

Gabrielle alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, ya que aunque ella era alta, él le sacaba bastantes centímetros. Otra vez, una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentía como si con cada mirada, el hombre intentase adentrarse en su interior buscando sus más ocultos secretos. A pesar de la incomodidad, se esforzó por mantener la compostura, evitando de paso llevarse una mano a la cabeza, que ya le empezaba a doler de nuevo.

—No tengo ningún problema, profesor —contestó en tono neutral—, pero si mi actitud le ha hecho creer que sus clases no son interesantes, me disculpo, y le prometo que a partir de ahora me esforzaré más —añadió, intentando poner fin a la conversación. Si por ella fuera, ya habría echado a andar, pero él, seguía cortándole el paso, y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

—Oh, no es eso lo que he querido decir, no tiene que esforzase más, señorita Potter, es usted una alumna brillante, de las mejores de su curso he de decir, y según tengo entendido, no solo en mi asignatura —dijo él, con ese atractivo acento irlandés que volvía locas a sus compañeras.

—Entonces ¿Cuás es el problema? —a la muchacha se le escapó cierto deje de ansiedad y rudeza en la pregunta, no fue intencional pero la situación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Daniel Goffman se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirándola fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. La joven comenzaba a inquietarse, quizás su tono había sido demasiado duro, quizás lo había cabreado. Sin embargo, cuando la tensión era tal que ya casi se podría cortar, él esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora, mostrando así que no había resentimiento por su parte.

—Lamento haberla importunado, no era mi intención —dijo, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—No, no se preocupe, es culpa mía estoy un poco cansada, no pretendía sonar brusca. —respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

—Vaya a descansar entonces —él se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Ella comenzó a caminar a un ritmo bastante acelerado, dándole la espalda al profesor, Cuanto antes llegara a su dormitorio, antes se podía acostar, y lo estaba deseando ya que no se encontraba muy bien. El molesto dolor de cabeza había aumentado durante su breve charla con el profesor, y ahora sentía como si alguien le estuviese martilleando el cerebro.

* * *

Sirius salió de las cocinas, satisfecho con lo que había conseguido. A su espalda, llevaba una mochila cargada de bollos de crema y otras delicias que los amables elfos le habían entregado gustosamente.

Tras subir las escaleras que llevaban del sótano al primer piso, decidió atajar por los corredores exteriores. Cuando llegó a estos, el murmullo de un par de voces captó su atención, no esperaba que nadie anduviese por esa zona. Se acercó más, con cuidado de no ser visto.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que los propietarios de las voces eran Gabrielle Potter y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se escondió tras una columna para que no lo pillaran, pues cualquiera de los dos podría castigarlo o restarle puntos por estar fuera de la Torre de Griffindor a esas horas.

No alcanzaba a oír lo que decían, pero por la postura y la actitud de Gabrielle, parecía que estaba nerviosa. Eso era raro, normalmente la pequeña Potter era bastante impasible. Por el contrario, al señor Goffman se le veía muy cómodo, claramente él era el que controlaba la situación. Permaneció oculto hasta que ambos interlocutores dejaron de hablar y la chica echó a andar en la dirección opuesta al escondite de Sirius.

Fue en ese instante, cuando el chico también decidió salir de ahí. Un último vistazo a la galería, le sirvió para comprobar que el profesor seguía mirando en dirección contraria a él, por lo que Sirius volvió por donde había venido.

Decidió dar un rodeo por los pasillos interiores del primer piso, pues sabía que a esa hora a nadie le tocaba patrullar dicho sector. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se disponía a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Griffindor, una silueta se asomó por el inicio de ese corredor.

El chico quiso esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo habían visto, los decididos andares de la figura así lo demostraban ¿Por qué narices no se habría llevado el mapa del merodeador?

El fugaz pensamiento autorecriminatorio quedó rebajado a un segundo plano, en el momento en el que logró distinguir la inconfundible melena rosa de su acompañante.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Sirius sorprendido.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja, el chico se le había adelantado antes de que ella pudiese decir nada

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo —contestó ella en tono inquisitivo

—Pero, si ya te habías ido a tu sala común —murmuró el muchacho entre dientes, visiblemente disgustado con lo mal que le estaba saliendo la escapada nocturna en esa ocasión.

Para su desgracia, estas palabras no le pasaron desapercibidas a la slytherin.

—¿Me estabas espiando Black? —inquirió Gabrielle al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba al muchacho una mirada interrogante.

—Vamos, Potter, creo que lo de ser prefecta se te está subiendo a la cabeza —respondió él, recuperando su habitual sonrisa descarada—, no eres tan importante como para que pierda mi tiempo espiándote.

—Entonces porqué sabías que ya había… —se interrumpió a sí misma y soltó un breve suspiro de cansancio. No le apetecía ponerse a discutir—. Mira, da igual, no estoy de humor para bromas. Vete ahora a tu sala común y no te castigaré, ni te restaré puntos.

Sirius mostró una expresión desconcertada, no se esperaba para nada esa reacción por parte de la hermana de su amigo.

—Pero ¿estás bien? —inquirió en un tono más conciliador— ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que te ha dicho antes el profesor Goffman ?

La muchacha arqueó las cejas, ¿Con que no la había estado espiando? Ya, claro…

—Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación —quiso irse ya, pero seguro que si se marchaba así, Sirius le iría con el cuento a James—. El señor Goffman no me ha dicho nada raro, solo estoy cansada y no me apetece repartir castigos, deberías aprovechar, porque no creo que te pase otra más —dicho esto se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche, primero la conversación con el profesor, luego cuando ya se estaba yendo a su sala común, se había encontrado con un niño de segundo que se había puesto rebelde, y ahora el engreído de Sirius… sabía que si le seguía el juego no se iría a dormir hasta el día siguiente, y estaba muerta de sueño.

—¡Potter espera! —le dijo el chico, cuando ella ya se estaba marchando.

—Hasta mañana Black —la slytherin se limitó a levantar una mano a modo de despedida, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

Sirius soltó un resoplido. Tendría que posponer esa conversación para otro momento, pero no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

En el breve recorrido a la Torre de Griffindor, no se pudo sacar de la cabeza la rara escena de la que acababa de ser testigo. Quizás era una tontería y estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero había algo en ese hombre que no terminaba de agradarle, y el hecho de ver a Gabrielle nerviosa en su presencia, solo acrecentaba sus dudas…

En fin, por muchas vueltas que le diera en ese momento, no iba a solucionar nada, pero, trataría de averiguar algo más sobre el nuevo profesor. Ese tío le daba muy mal rollo.

Al llegar ante el retrato de la señora gorda, pronunció la contraseña, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de esta. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio a toda prisa, y al entrar en su habitación, lanzó la mochila que había estado cargando a la cama de James, quien no se hizo de rogar para coger un par de bollos del interior de esta.

Comieron y charlaron animadamente un rato más, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos, y decidieron irse a dormir.

* * *

Alexis se había levantado para ir al baño, pero al volver a su dormitorio, algo le llamó la atención. En su cama, aun dormida, Gabrielle se agitaba frenéticamente, en medio de una pesadilla. La rubia decidió que era mejor despertarla, pues su amiga no parecía estar pasándolo nada bien. Se acercó a ella y le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

—Gaby, despierta —susurró, sin obtener respuesta.

Alexis se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. El rostro de la prefecta denotaba una expresión de angustia, y cada vez se agitaba más, al tiempo que susurraba palabras incomprensibles.

—Venga, Gabrielle, despierta —esta vez habló más alto, y también la golpeó un poco más fuerte.

Entonces la metamorfomaga soltó un grito ahogado y se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltada y empapada en sudor.

Miró a su alrededor, Alexis estaba justo a su lado, observándola con semblante de preocupación, Lola y Becca, sus otras compañeras de habitación también se acababan de despertar, como consecuencia del barullo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lola, frotándose los somnolientos ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Gabrielle aun sentía el corazón palpitar demasiado aprisa, por lo que respiró hondo un par de veces, pero cuando iba a responder, fue interrumpida por Alexis.

—Nada, que soy una torpe —dijo la rubia—, he tropezado con la cama de Gaby al volver del baño. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —inquirió Becca, mirándola con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—No, tranquilas, estoy bien —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Volved a dormir —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Ten más cuidado para otra vez —la regañó Lola, volviendo a acostarse, al igual que hacía Becca.

Cuando ambas chicas ya no las miraban, Gabrielle le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga, que seguía arrodillada al lado de su cama. Lola y Becca eran majas, pero también demasiado chismosas.

—¿Estás bien, Gaby? —le preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, solo ha sido un sueño —la tranquilizó ella.

—¿Seguro? —insistió.

—Que sí, tranquila —sonrió—. Mejor vete a dormir, que si no mañana tendrás ojeras, y sé que eso no te gusta —dijo en tono burlón.

Alexis soltó una ligera carcajada y se encogió de hombros. Tras esto se metió en su cama.

—Buenas noches —dijo la prefecta

—Buenas noches enana —contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Sin embargo, Gabrielle ya no durmió más en lo que restaba de noche. La pesadilla que acababa de tener le había dejado una extraña sensación de angustia, y eso que apenas la recordaba, tan solo ciertas imágines habían quedado grabadas en su mente: figuras encapuchadas, largas columnas de humo negro, y destrucción, mucha destrucción… Nada de eso tenía sentido.

* * *

_Hola :) bueno aquí el new cap XD, espero que os haya gustado ^_^ y animaros a comentar, sugerencias, correcciones... anything XD, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión n_n_

_Muchos besos :)_


End file.
